


Drizzle

by cherrypiecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressing, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypiecas/pseuds/cherrypiecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble I wrote in a delirious dazed manner. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drizzle

Cas fell into Dean. His eyes shimmered green like the galaxies above. His scent filled his nose with the smell of cologne with a hint of vanilla. His touch was like soft and smooth as ever, like lying on a silk sheet. Cas nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, embracing him. Dean wrapped his arms around him in return. 

“I missed you.” Cas felt the tears prickle his eyes.

“I did too.” Dean whispered into his ear, “Can I have this dance?”

Cas nodded, pulling away gently and placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pressing his body against Dean’s. Dean pulled him close, placing his hands on Cas’ small framed waist. The music played softly in the background, a slow song that made Cas feel light and happy. A smile on his lips, they swayed in a box motion. Leaning his slowly, he stole a kiss from Dean that tasted like Strawberry Hill wine. 

Cas stared into Dean’s green eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks, burning love. Leaning in for another kiss at the end of the song, his lips brushed up against Dean’s.

“I love you,” Cas whispered, grazing Dean’s lips. 

He pressed his lips on to Dean’s then felt the coldness. He tasted like ashes. Pulling away, Cas felt his screams catch in his throat. The colors began to drain again as he stared into Dean’s eyes. 

“No,” Cas cried, stroking the side of his face as he watch the color fade from his eyes. The galaxies disappeared, the smell of smoke surrounding him. The grey filled in spaces from every corner. 

Dean stared blankly, fading away as the ash storm surrounded them. Cas sobbed, collapsing on to the ground, shaking as the tears poured from his eyes. He choked, curling up into a ball.

He woke up shaky, blurry eyed with a scream caught in his throat. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around his room. He lay back down, closing his eyes. It had only been a dream. Dean was okay. The cold dread slammed him in the face as he reopened his eyes. He saw grey. Everything was grey again. The breath caught in his throat as he lay in bed, paralyzed as his phone started ringing. 

“Castiel Novak, we offer you our deepest apologies. Your soulmate, Dean Winchester, died at 2:33 am today on January 10th, 2015. He died due to skull injuries in a car accident instantly.”

Cas stared blankly, unable to cry, unable to breathe. Dean was gone, in an instant. But what the hell was an instant anyways? A minute? Thirty seconds? Ten seconds? One second? However long it was, it must’ve felt like an infinite amount of minutes as his world went black and the searing pain rippled through his body. Did everything go black afterwards? Did he go to heaven? Did he just cease to exist? 

Cas swallowed hard as he bit his tongue, grabbing the phone. Dialing Gabriel’s number, he sighed into the phone, grabbing the gas and lighter, pouring the gas on the carpet and laying down in it as he clicked the lighter to reveal a flame.

“Brother, I’m done.”


End file.
